gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Saturday Night Glee-ver
Saturday Night Glee-ver Source is the sixteenth episode of the third season of Glee. It is set to air on April 17th, 2012. This episode will pay tribute to movie [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saturday_Night_Fever Saturday Night Fever], starring John Travolta. It will also feature music from the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bee_Gees Bee Gees], who wrote the music for this film. The episode finished filming on March 7th, 2012. Source This episode is written by Matthew Hodgson and directed by Bradley Buecker. Source Summary When Will worries some of his students are lacking a clear direction for their futures, he tries to inspire them through the music of Saturday Night Fever. While some of the students use the lesson to get a clearer idea of what they want from their lives, it inspires others to take an extra step towards helping their loved ones achieve their dreams. Meanwhile, Sue's arch-nemesis Roz Washington returns with an eye to wrestle away control of the Cheerios, and a student from a rival show choir seeks advice from Kurt and Mercedes. Source Spoilers/Rumors Plot Sue and Will *Sue suggests that Will do a Saturday Night Fever theme for Glee club. (Promo) Wade *Alex Newell will appear in this episode portraying a character named Wade. Source Brittany and Santana *Sex tape scandal (promo) Samcedes *Sam and Mercedes will kiss. (Promo) Scenes *Lea shot a scene with Jane on 2/24. Source *Lea and Cory shot a very cute Finchel scene in the auditorium on 2/24. Source *There's a disco number with Heather, Darren and Harry, Later confrimed to be You Should Be Dancing Source 1 Source 2 *There is a scene with Sam and Mercedes alone in a classroom. (Promo) *They kiss in the scene. *Brittany and Santana dancing in an empty choir room. Source Source 2 *Naya and Heather shot Brittana scenes all day on 2/22. Source Music Lea *Lea was in the studio. Source Naya, Heather, Harry, and Amber *Naya was in the studio. Source *Heather, Harry, and Amber were also in the studio. Source *Santana's solo does not take place when she's dancing with Brittany. Chris *Chris was in the studio. Source Source Songs Songs confirmed by Amazon Source All songs are by the Bee Gees unless stated. *'You Should Be Dancing' Sung by Blaine, Brittany and Mike *'Disco Inferno' by The Trammps. Sung by Mercedes with Santana and Brittany *'Stayin' Alive '''Sung by New Directions. *'Night Fever Sung by New Directions. *Boogie Shoes' by ''KC and the Sunshine Band.' '''Sung by Wade with Vocal Adrenaline. Source *'If I Can't Have You' by ''Yvonne Elliman. Sung by Santana with New Directions Girls *'More Than a Woman' Sung by Finn with Santana and Kurt *'How Deep Is Your Love' Sung by Rachel with Finn. Guest Stars *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins. Source *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart. Source *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans. Source *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington. Source *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James Source *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson Source *Alex Newell as Wade Source 1 Source 2 Trivia *This is the first tribute episode not to be written by Ryan Murphy. *This is the second episode to be a tribute to a film, the first being The Rocky Horror Glee Show. *This is the first episode to feature three Glee Project participants. *This episode marks the first appearance of The Glee Project runner-up Alex Newell. *This is the second episode this season to feature disco. In Hold On To Sixteen, the Troubletones performed part of the disco anthem "I Will Survive" during their Sectionals performance. *In the original promo that aired after Big Brother, Brittany said "sex tape". But in the promo "GleeOnFox" uploaded on YouTube, instead of "sex tape", Brittany said "tape". Gallery tumblr_lzx66qZ4Zs1qg1f6s.jpg u2xkr.jpg 986b79d8600211e19e4a12313813ffc0_7.jpg Filming-episode-16-Saturday-Night-Glee-ver-glee-29335785-500-498.png|Disco Inferno 77da2e02616111e180d51231380fcd7e_7.jpg uviit.jpg AmsrfbqCAAAfYrI.jpg|You Should Be Dancing tumblr_lzx6a6JOYK1qc6xxfo2_1280.jpg tumblr_m0hhf2FhXs1qg1f6s.jpg tumblr_m0qmvrv69r1qci9uio1_250.jpg tumblr_m0qmvrv69r1qci9uio2_250.jpg tumblr_m0ut2fmwEe1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg|You Should Be Dancing Glee with Sue.png|New Directions with Sue on perfomances One songs from glee.png|Will Schuester with New Directions brittanacedes.jpg|Disco Inferno ahdfg.jpg discosucks.jpg sue.jpg Blaine lol.jpg|You Should Be Dancing tumblr_m1kiz5xQwT1r86hza.gif ApkcPzUCEAE8jdV.jpg NextTuesdaySaturdayNightGleeVer.png 51Lxl5XhOeL._SL500_AA280_.jpg 51QZZQp1osL._SL500_AA280_.jpg tumblr_m28gv7rFoy1qfcdl6o5_500.jpg|Disco Inferno tumblr_m28gxqJiId1qb8p29o1_250.png tumblr_m28gv7rFoy1qfcdl6o2_250.jpg tumblr_m28gv7rFoy1qfcdl6o1_250.jpg tumblr_m28gv7rFoy1qfcdl6o3_500.jpg|Wade and Kurt tumblr_m2ajd3YTtn1qm7zayo1_250.gif Tumblr m2ajd3YTtn1qm7zayo2 250.gif tumblr_m2ajd3YTtn1qm7zayo3_250.gif SNGPhotoShop.png|Differences between promo and promotional photo Vocal Adrenaline2.jpg|Wade, in drag performs with Vocal Adrenaline Tumblr m2bv26GHDY1qg7ch9o1 500.jpg tumblr_m2c74eWFs81qf7mf6o1_500.png|brittana omg tumblr_m2c46rhlGG1rpctdxo4_r1_1280.png|Brittana tumblr_m2c46rhlGG1rpctdxo2_r1_1280.png tumblr_m2c46rhlGG1rpctdxo1_r1_1280.png|i'm loving the brittana moments klaine disco still.png|Klaine dancing together <3 tumblr_m2c9n0KQWg1qft880o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m2dwoxwncf1ql1znmo1_400.jpg SNGSTILL.jpg Videos Music Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes